nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl Finale 6:Nick and Ion VS Sonic and Shadow (Nick VS Sonic 3)
Welcome to 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today, we have the season 6 finale! Nick, the legendary warrior's reincarnation. Teamed up with Ion, the leader of the Core City gaurdians. VS Sonic, the blue blur, iblis trigger, knight of the wind, etc. Who is teamed up with Shadow, the one and only ultimate life-form. Which of these 2 teams will walk away as the winner? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:The Arena Time:7:00 PM As many people gathered in the arena to watch the next match, the lights turned off and fireworks go off in the 4 corners of the arena. Then Sonic runs out and jumps in the arena. "That's right, I'm back". said Sonic. Then Shadow chaos controls in and says "This is the first and only time I'll team up with this faker". Then a dragon lands in and transforms into Nick. "Oh hey asshole". said Nick. Sonic and Shadow prepared to attack, when a portal opens and Silver comes out. Silver walks next to Sonic and says "I want to fight him too". Then Nick laughs and another portal opens behind him. Then Ion comes out of the portal and says "Surprise". Sonic snickered and Tails flew in along with Knuckles gliding in. Then of course Amy showed up. Then Sonic said "Outnumbered much"? Nick shoots a thunderbolt into the air. Then Lunari, Dillian, Rosa, Io, Dalton, Sarah, and even Lexie appeared. "Care to answer your own question"? asked Nick. Then Rouge flew in and Omega busted down the door and walked in. Then Dr Eggman came in his Egg Cruiser and was above the arena. "Sonic you no good hedgehog". "I will only help you this one time". Then Metal Sonic flew down and landed next to Sonic. "Team"? asked Sonic. "Processing, deal acceptable". said Metal Sonic. "There we go, 9 on 9". said Sonic. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, and Metal Sonic) Nick looked around as a fireball whizzed past his head. Then all of a sudden, Blaze appeared. She was back from Hell after Io had sent her there in their OMB! "Make that 10 on 9". said the irratated Blaze. Then another portal opened and Nate came out. "Listen losers, I've decided that I'll help you so that I'll be the one to get the satisfaction of killing you". Then Mikasa came out as well and said "Me too". Sonic scratched his head and said "Geez, now it's 11 on 10". Then Sonic had a brilliant idea. "Eleven right"? "Well I tell you what, we only need 1 more person to make this even". "So I'm gonna pick my last teammate". Sonic pointed into the audience and everyone looked to see who he picked. But when everyone saw who, their hearts sank. It was Vector, Espio, and Charmy. They all jumped down and Sonic said "13 on 11". "You got 2 more friends"? Nick looked around and said "Uhhh... JUSTIN"! Justin came out of nowhere. "You gotta help us win sensei". said Dillian. Justin crossed his arms and said 'if I help, this battle might as well not even happen". Then Justin teleported away. Nick looked at all his options and then said "Hmmm... alright then". "I got 2 more friends". Then a portal opened up and out came Rikai and Quinn. "Now let's go, 13 on 13". said Nick. Sonic looked around and then said "I think we still got this guys". Then Nick looked at his team and said "Ok, today is the day, a great day". "Limbs will be broken, shields will be splintered". "Lives will be lost, weapons will be broken". Then Sonic looked at his team and said "Fire might rain from the sky, there will be a lot of debris". "Spirits may be broken, and sacrifices may have to be made". "But we will not lose". said Nick and Sonic at the same time. IT'S BACK WHERE IT BEGAN! AGAIN...... But then another portal opened and Corta, Otega, Tex, Gavin, Migi, Cage, and Striker all came out. Then Ion laughed and said "Now we definetly got this". "It's 20 on 13". Sonic looked like he'd seen a ghost and said "So you wanna play like that"? "Fine, c'mon brothers and sisters". "Let's show these assholes who's the strongest". Then a dark blob came out of the ground and Alex appeared. Then a portal opened and Xia came out. A bunch of swords came floating through the air and they all moved in a circle around Ty. Then we see an orange flash go by and trip Ion. Then we see it was Dawn standing next to Sonic. Then a hole appeared in the ground and Ashura came out with a face of no pity. Then multple elements came drifting in from multiple directions and the elements seemed to throw off that aura that's like "we meet again". Then a figure came out from behind Sonic and revealed itself to be Kara. "And for my last teammate". said Sonic. "I pick...". A ninja landed next to Sonic. "What the"? "What are you doing here Jessica"? asked Sonic. Jessica hugged him and said "Don't you need another team member"? Then Sonic said "Yes, but I don't want you getting hurt". Then Nate shot a laser that went right through Jessica amd killed her. "Too late". said Nate. Sonic stared in disbelief at Jessica's corpse. "You... you...". "How could you"? "You will not get away with this". said Sonic. Then Sonic turned dark form and said "I WILL CRUSH YOUR BONES TO DUST"! "I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND STUFF IT DOWN YOUR THROAT"! "I WILL KILL YOU YOU RED PIECE OF SHIT"! yelled Dark Sonic at the top of his lungs. Nate walked forward and said "Good, now there will be bloodshed". Sonic tried to run at Nate, but he was stopped by Alex. "Don't rush at him". "See his stance"? "When you attacked, he planned to counterattack you and hurt you instead". "Let one of us fight him, you have to calm down first". Sonic walked away. but as he did, he glared at Nate and his face said "I will kill you later asshole". Then Alex looked at Nate and said "You have made my youngest brother very upset and very mad at the same time". "You also have started this fight when it was still possible to be avoided". "For that, I will not show any pity to you when we beat you down to your grave and leave you lying in your own blood". Nate laughed and said "You think you can beat me"? But then Alex's stare made it clear what he thought. "I'll tell you what, Vegeta, how about I kill you myself and leave your body for Sonic to destroy"? Then Sonic said "If I kill him, I'm gonna piss on his corpse for killing my Jessica". Then Alex walked back and said "Ty, I believe you may have some unfinished business here". Ty looked at Nate. "I already killed Nick and his team a while ago". "So how about I carve you up for Sonic"? Then Xia walked past Ty and made a gigantic fireball on her fingers(one on each, so 10 fireballs) "Or maybe I should give you a nice, hot, bath in lava". Ashura walked past Xia and said "I own my life to my little brother Sonic". "I will turn you to dust for what you've done to him". But then, Kara pushed past all of them and shot a laser straight through Nate's face and killed him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE"! yelled Mikasa. Then Kara blasted her through the face and said "Now, whoever wants to live, leave right now". Everyone looked at each other. Then Nick said "Calm down guys, I got this". Nick walked over to Kara and said "Why do you suddenly want to kill everyone"? Then Kara looked at Nick and said "Sonic is my favorite brother". Then she walked back over to her siblings. Then Alex said "Now that those 2 assholes are dead, we can work on getting the chaos emeralds to bring Jessica back to life". Then Alex left and Xia said to Sonic "Call off this fight, you won't fight at your best in your current state". Then Ashura looked around and said "I guess we should leave". Ion was flexing his fingers, trying to increase his finger strength. But he accidently shot a blast that hit Sonic and knocked him down. "Oops". said Ion. Sonic got back up and entered dark form again. "I WILL DESTROY YOU"! yelled Sonic. Nick stepped in front of Ion. "Hey Sonic, Ion's my friend". "Don't make me get involved". "You know what happened the last 2 times we fought". "Right"? Sonic ran and kicked Nick out of his way and then punched Ion in the face and knocked him back into Lunari. "Hey, leave me out of this would ya"? said Lunari. Then Shadow ran next to Sonic and said "They just don't learn". "Do they"? Nick and Lunari got ready to fuse, but Shadow threw a chaos spear that knocked Lunari out. Then Nick threw Ion a potarra earing and said "Put it on your right ear Ion". Ion put the earing on his right ear and said "Great, now I look like a girl". Nick put the other earing on his left ear and said "Ion, repeat after me". "Fusion... HA"! Ion made a pokerface and said "Alright Nick, I trust you". Then Ion said "Fusion... HA"! But nothing happened. "We gotta do it at the same time Ion". said Nick. "Oh". said Ion. "On 3". said Nick. "1". said Nick. Sonic turned hyper form and said "You think you can beat us by transforming into a monster"? "2". said Ion. Shadow turned hyper form and said "There's only 1 way to go Sonic". "3"! yelled Nick and Ion at the same time. "FUSION... HA"! they yelled at the same time. As Nick and Ion fused into 1 being, Sonic and Shadow mixed their energy and fused into Hyper Shadic. "Let's see just how good you guys are". said Shadic. When the light disapeered, there was a grey and green hedgehog standinf there with on eye red and other blue. Then it glowed with a yellow light and said "Now this is what I'm talking about"! Shadic looked a but confused and said "Who are you"? "Are you Nick or Ion"? Then the hedgehog laughed and said "Neither". "We are Nickion". OH YEAH! FUSION DEATHMATCH! Shadic ran over and punched Nickion in the face. Then they kicked them into the air and elbowed them back down and made a giant shockwave upon landing. Shadic blasted Nickion flying through the air again and this time, they fell down a mountain and landed in a forest. Shadic followed after them and kicked them in the gut. Nickion regained their stance and uppercutted Shadic about 12 feet into the air and then they leapt up and mental equipped a sword and slashed Shadic back down to the ground. Shadic grabbed the ground and leapt back into the air. They broke the sword and then kicked Nickion flying through the forest and into a clearing. Nickion stood up and glowed a more intense yellow. "Lets see what Super 2 can do for us". said the Nick half. Then the Ion half said "Wait a second". Then a black glow surrounded Nickion and they had become a heated super 2. They blasted a radioactive fireball that hit Shadic and knocked them flying backwards. Shadic left hyper form and went back to super. "Dammit, we're losing". said the Shadow half. "It's not over yet". said the Sonic half. Then Shadic suddenly went hyper again. "Our chaos power is stronger than every chaos emerald and can even equal the Master Emerald". said the Sonic half. "Now lets show them some more of our power". Shadic suddenly turned into chaos form and the Shadow half said "Lets see them keep up now". Nickion punched them, but it had little effect and Shadic blasted a laser that made a small hole in Nickion. Nickion suddenly grew golden dragon scales and began to fly around shooting blasts of radiation all over the place. Shadic flew up after them and kicked them back down to Mobius and then blasted them out of their fusion. Nick turned super 3 and fired a laser while Ion turned into hyperatomic form and fired a laser. Their combined strength kept Chaos Shadic back. But he was slowely getting through. Shadic managed to blast a laser and knocked Ion backwards and then they fired one at Nick. Nick fell on the ground and left super 3 and returned to normal form. Ion went down to heated form and tried one more attack before being blasted back by Shadic. Ion was barely standing and Nick pulled out his emerald and said "Will you do something now"? The emerald began to glow and merged with Nick again. Suddenly, Nick began to heal and so did Ion. Then Nick turned into mystic form and Ion became his hyperatomic god form and said "Talk about a second wind". Shadic punched Nick and then kicked Ion flying through a tree. Then they uppercutted Nick into the air and shot a blast at Ion before flying up and elbowing Nick back down to the ground. Nick got back up and turned into god form and said "Ok, I've officially had enough of you 2". Ion turned into his accended hyperatomic god form and said "Me too Nick". Then Nick said "On 3". Shadic teleported the chaos emeralds to them and absorbed all their power. "It's useless to resist". said the Shadow half. Then they summoned the Master Emerald and made the chaos emeralds into super emeralds. "1". said Nick. The super emerald's energy flew into Shadic. "2". said Ion. Shadic turned into the bright white variant known as God Shadic. "3" yelled Nick. "FUSION HA"! yelled Nick and Ion as they fused into Nickion for the second time. There we see the unthinkable, Chaos God Shadic versus Accended Hyperatomic Mystic God Nickion. The 2 titans start brawling and wreck the entire forest. Then they duel while holding mountains and equal each other. Nickion begin to charge the Mystic Flare(mystic beam plus atomic flare) Shadic absorbs all the rings from every zone and says "Now let us see who is truly stronger". Nickion charges the laser to maximum and says "Alright, lets finish this". Nickion fires the mystic flare and Shadic fires the ultimate ring blaster. The 2 attacks meets and cancel each other out and cause an explosion that destroys Mobius and leaves us with a bright white screen. Then it fades to black. KO? But then the letters start to go static and then disapeer. A familiar hedgehog appears and says "Fools, always trying to destroy Mobius". Then he snaps his fingers and everything is restored. He looks at them and says "Now, try not to destroy Mobius again". Then he leaves. Nick and Ion start fighting with Sonic and Shadow again. Nick summons his light sword and Ion makes a blade of radiation. Shadow looks around and then pulls out Sir Lancelot's sword. Sonic turns into Excalibur Sonic and calls Excalibur. Ion duels Shadow as Nick duels Sonic. Shadow knocks Ion to the ground, but Ion stabs him and then kicks him off a cliff. "THIS IS MOBIUS"! yelled Ion as he kicked Shadow off the cliff and Shadow got impaled through a sharp rock. Ion sat down and took a rest as Nick and Sonic continued to fight. (Lets get ready for an epic duel!) Nick turned super and said "Ok, my light sword will make short work of that butter knife". Sonic continued his assault and managed to disarm Nick. Nick summoned another sword and said "Mental equipping breh". Sonic sliced the sword in half and even cut Nick a bit. Sonic laughed and said "Too bad that there's nothing Excalibur can't cut". Then Nick turned contained dragon and flew into the air. Sonic dodged an attack from the tail and then sliced it off. Nick turned back to normal (if it's like the Great Apes, they lose it without their tails) Then Nick turned dark and said "I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF ASSHOLE"! Sonic turned into a darkspine excalibur Sonic and said "Your tale is finished Nickolas". Then Excalibur grew to almost twice it's size and Sonic flew at Nick going at light speed. Nick dodged the slash and then shot a fireball that knocked Excalibur into the air. Sonic turns hyper and says "Ok, I'm through playing around with you Nick". Nick turned mystic and said "You underestimate the power of my mystic form". "I can destroy galaxies in this form". said Nick. Then Sonic said "Yeah but is that stronger than the Master Emerald"? "I don't think so". said Sonic. Then Sonic made a laser and blasted Nick out of mystic form. "How did you do that"? asked the hurt Nick. Sonic smirked and said "Hyper form uses the Super Emeralds instead of the Chaos Emeralds". "The Chaos Emeralds become Super Emeralds by using the Master Emerald". Then Sonic entered his god form and said "This is what happens if you absorb all the power of the super emeralds and the Master Emerald". Nick got back up and said "So how does that explain what you just did"? Sonic laughed and said "With the Master Emerald's chaos in me, I have nearly infinite energy plus the huge amount from the super emeralds". Nick turned mystic and said "Really"? "Another hedgehog with almost infinite strength"? Sonic made a pokerface and said "Another"? Nick looked at him and said "I fought your antiverse equivalent". Sonic thought for a second and said "Scourge"? Nick shook his head yes and said "Now, how about we settle this"? Sonic looked at Nick and said "If you insist'. Then Ion ran over next to Nick and said "C'mon Nick, we can take him together". "On 3". said Ion. Sonic walked a few feet away and said "I don't feel like it anymore". "1'. said Ion. Sonic turned around and said "You really wanna finish this fight"? "2". said Nick. Sonic finally sighed and said "Ya know, I was trying to have 3 of us walk away instead of just 1". Then Ion and Nick both said "3". "FUSION... HA"! As they fused into Nickion, Sonic caught the falling Excalibur and turned it super. "I guess it's time for the finale then'. said Sonic. Nickion appeared in normal form and he said "Now we're gonna beat you Sonic, even with your infinite power". Sonic laughed and said "Too bad you lost your light sword". "We could've had a sword fight". Then a radioactive light sword appeared in front of Nickion. "We believe we have a spare". said the Ion half. Sonic smirked and said "Ok, lets do this". The 2 of them got closer to each other and held their blades like knives.(kinda like how a soldier would sneak up on someone) Nickion took the first slash but was blocked and then slashed back a bit. Then Sonic ran over and slashed them through a tree. "C'mon, you need to try". said Sonic. Nickion pointed their sword and it shot a bolt of radiation out that knocked Sonic back a little bit. "Ouch, radioactive lightning"? "What's next"? "A blizzard of monkey shit"? Nickion smirked and said "Don't tempt him". Sonic ran back over and slashed at them. But they blocked the slash and then countered with a slash that knocked Sonic back several feet. Sonic grabbed a tree along the way and swung himself back in and kicked the sword out of Nickion's hand. Then Sonic impaled them with Excalibur. Sonic pulled Excalibur out and Nickion could barely stand. Then Sonic threw Excalibur into the air and said "He said that I couldn't be in Mobian Kombat because I would be too nice to give someone a fatality". "Now I'm gonna prove him wrong"! Sonic jumped back a bit and then spin dashed at faster-than-light speed and went straight through Nickion. Then he came back out through their chest and then he flew into the air and slammed down on their head and knocked them into the ground. "How's THAT for a fatality"? asked Sonic. Dio appeared and said "Well, it looked impressive, but saddly, it didn't kill them". "Come talk to me if you manage to actaully kill them". Then Dio leaves. Nickion comes out in Contained Hyperatomic Dragon God Form and says "You wanna see a fatality Dio"? "WATCH THIS"! Then they blasted an atomic bolt that blasted Sonic into the air and summoned their radioactive light sword and flew up after him. They sliced him limb from limb and then blasted radioactive thunderbolts down that blasted the pieces into oblivion. Then they flew down towards Sonic's head and impaled it with their sword. Then they lifted it into the air with the sword and sent energy down the blade that blew up Sonic's head. KO! Reasoning: While Sonic and Shadow are combined are faster than Nick and Ion combined, they eventually were beaten in every other category. Sonic and Shadow are only average in physical strength, while Nick is slightly above average and Ion may be even stronger if he absorbs some radiation. It also didn't help that Nick and Ion's powers are FAR beyond Sonic and Shadow's powers. Sonic is fast yes, but Nick is faster. Shadow is durable yes, but Ion is more durable. BUT, if we add them together, it's a close contest. Nick and Sonic didn't complete their schooling, making them less smarter than Shadow and Ion. Shadow was MOST LIKELY made to have all the known knowledge at the time. While Ion is from the future and could possibly know what will happen from then to the present. So I couldn't call this on intelligence, speed, or strength. Which leaves durability and skill. However, it seems that Nick may be the most durable since he has mystic and super 3 at his disposal. But he's still not tougher than Sonic and Shadow combined yet. But with Ion, he is. To make this simple, Nick and Ion win in strength, speed, durability, and are it's a tie in intelligence. Which leaves skill as our last category. Nick and Ion have more abilities and than Sonic and Shadow, but they have less experience with fighting. They also haven't fought anyone thats as tough as someone like Solaris. Making skill a tie between the 2 teams. But Nick and Ion command more power, speed, and likely have more durability. Which makes the 2 ties between intelligence and skill not even enough to give Sonic and Shadow a chance in this one. So now lets do the math. One speedy hedgehog plus an ultimate life-from equals a loss. But, one speedy hedgehog plus a futuristic warrior equals a win. Sonic and Shadow made it all the way to round 3. But then, Nick and Ion gave them the first ever TEAM FATALITY! The Winners Are: Nick and Ion NEXT TIME It's gonna be a rematch between 2 that have already fought. They have the same theme song, are both insane, and both have destroyed worlds. It's gonna be... YEVON VS KEFKA 2! Here's the theme song for their battle ------------------->